Future Save Pretty Cure
Future Save Pretty Cure is a fanseries by Starqueen22. It's theme is computers. Story The year is 2245 and the earth was destroyed in an asteriod but the survivors soon find themselves on a computer based Earth and happily welcomed them. One of them, Merei's father was made the head CEO of a computer company that handles many important connections around the planet but when a virus acts up the whole system and her dad dissapears. Merei's family is instantly blamed but Merei decides to find a way to clear her family's name and save the world. Pretty Cures and Mascots Merei Thompson/Cure Circuit Voiced by: Yuu Shimamura (Japanese) The 14 year old daughter of CEO, Gregory and is a big Otaku of all old anime and Manga. She is very sweet and kind but bad mouth her family your going to be beaten to pulp. In civilain form, she has short dark green hair, tan skin and green eyes. As Cure Circut, her hair becomes slightly longer turning lime green with a dark green ribbon with rabbit ear like bow ontop and her eyes turn bright green. Her Mascot is Micro. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Login! The cure who is right on Track, Cure Circuit!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Short Circuit!" Kelsi Thymes/Cure Electric Voiced by: Miyu Tomita (Japanese) The young daughter of the mayor who loves gardening but is use to doing it Artifically but soon is taught by Merei how to do it with dirt and soil and seeds. She is high spirited, hyper and kind of clumbsy. In civilian form, she honey colored hair tied in pigtails and matching eyes. As Cure Eletric, her hair grows slightly longer and tied in buns turning bright blonde held by black bands and her eyes turn gold. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure Login! The Cure that powers of Energy, Cure Eletric!" * Attack: "Prettty Cure Eletric Pluse!" Tyler Turbine/Cure Turbo Voiced by: Taku Yashiro (Japanese) He young son of a pilot and a baker who loves to cook and experiment with different food. He has been friends with Merei since she first arrived on their planet and has stuck close to her since. In civilian form, he has black hair and black eyes wearing glasses.As Cure Turbo, his hair turns slate and his eyes turning grey. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Login! The Cure of Speed, Cure Turbo!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Speed Track!" Kevin Jackson/Cure Current Voiced by: He was a co worker with Gregory who is working tirelessly to clear his name. He is very close with Merei and her mother. In civilian form, he has short dark blue wavy hair and grey eyes. As Cure Current, his hair turns sky blue and his eyes turn slate. Micro He's Merei's Mascot who was specifically made for Merei by her father to protect her and give her the power to transform. Villains The Hackers They are the villains of the series. Trojan He's the leader of the Hackers. Trigger He's the first to attack. Pirattia She's the second to attack. Zues He's the third to attack. Stuxnet She's the fourth and final to attack. Uirusu They are the monster of the day. They infect certain parts of the town to destroy the main frames and such. Their name means "Virus" Items Micro Computers They are the henshin devices of the series. They look like mini versions of a laptop that fits in your hands. They also house the mascots of the series. Anti Virus Chips They are the collectables of the series that have the ability to save Techno Earth from the Hackers Locations Techno Earth-It's where the story takes place. On it are: * Einstein Private Academy-It's where Merei, Kelsi and Tyler go to school. * Thompson Enterprise-It's the company that was ran by Gregory Thompson and is now under Kevin's careful eye. Family Angela and Gregory Thompson They are Merei's parents. Gregory was the main architect for S.S Turkist and the other evacuation ships and childhood friends with Kevin who went missing just shortly after the start of the series while Angela is the head doctor of the hospital. Journey Thompson He's Merei's younger brother who was born on the ship when they were taking off. He's very close to Merei. He is taught by a tutor until he is old enough to attend Einstein. Carol and Alp Thymes They are Kelsi's parents. Alp is the mayor of the town while Carol is a stay at home mother. Teresa Jackson She is Kevin's wife and libraian of the town. Much like her husband she is very close with Merei's family and tends to babysit Journey. Lucia and Nikolas Jackson They are Kevin's younger twin children who are best friends with Journey loving his name. Lucia is very energetic while Nikolas is very calm and reserved. Einstein Private Academy Lily Traverse She's the popular girl who rules the first years with an iron fist and doesn't care who she hurts over her deeds and butts heads with Merei when she talks smack about her father, you would think getting hit with food would shut her up. She has silver hair that lands slightly above her hips and blue eyes. Cassandra Campbell She's the young daughter of the police chief who wants to be a paramedic when she graduates. She is kind and sweet and very friendly to Earth Refugees compaired to most of the students. She has golden hair with ringlets and honey colored eyes wearing glasses. Rachel Aries She's a real wiz when it comes to Technology and is usually the one to help Merei with computers. She is an Earth Refugee much like Merei. She has chest length red hair and dark brown eyes. Henry Braiggs He's a young man who apart of the Acroball squad and is best friends with Tyler. He seems to love classical and country music after hearing Merei and her friends play it on the Tech Pods. He has sky blue hair and matching eyes. Category:Fan Series